


Bright Spark

by Anonmemeproject



Series: Transformers Anon Kink Meme - non sticky fills [5]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Incomplete, M/M, Other, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonmemeproject/pseuds/Anonmemeproject
Summary: Kup/Blurr - TFA - Part 1.1By AnonymousPublished July 25 2009Animated/G1 crossoverTranswarped - Our poor Blurr cube is completely cut off from the world sitting in the broken incinerator; (Because seriously, why would the animators have given him a surviving spark if it was working?) his optics are crushed, as are his vocal processors, his audios and even his processor is damaged. Blurr can only detect the slightest of touch at this stage. He’s alone, hurting and understandably terrified.Enter Kup. The old guy has been ordered to see why the slag the garbage isn’t on fire. Kup catches sight of a glow on the top of the pile and investigates, finding the Blurr cube. He’s horrified, thinking at first that it’s some kind of joke or mistake before scooping the poor bot up and trying to figure out what to do – he’s a soldier, not a medic!The only way to keep Blurr’s spark alive long enough to find help is to regulate it with another. Kup doesn’t think twice about opening up his spark for the unknown victim. As soon as Blurr feels this he latches onto Kup. Feeling how scared and hurt the kid is Kup sends reassurance and pleasure through the bond until someone comes to find them.
Relationships: Blurr/Kup
Series: Transformers Anon Kink Meme - non sticky fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542844
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Bright Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Posting in response to this prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/tf2007fun/506446.html?thread=17880910#t17880910  
Fill link: https://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/1174.html?thread=394902#t394902
> 
> Authors note: I didn't intend to do it originally, but the prompt grabbed ahold of me one day and demanded that I write it. It's going to be a multi-chapter, so here's part one for now.

When asked later Blurr would find it hard to describe exactly what it had felt like. There had been pain. Oh yes, more pain than he had ever imagined feeling, but ninety percent of his circuitry had been torn and squashed to the point that it couldn’t feel anything anymore, so the pile of broken metal that used to be his body was, for the most part, blissfully numb. 

He couldn’t see, couldn’t hear much apart from an occasional burst of static as his audios tried with very little success to reboot, and couldn’t move at all. He was little more than a small glowing light, filled with pain and trapped inside a metal prison. 

His processor refused to give up however. Enough of it remained that he knew that he had to survive. He had to tell everyone. His spark had to keep glowing. He wasn’t ready to die just yet, but Primus above, staying alive had never been so difficult.

He could still sense things in a strange way. With nothing else to go by the vibrations picked up by his spark were better than nothing, although it was hard to make anything out clearly. 

He would have shuddered in fear had he the capacity as Shockwave passed his remains to someone else. He wasn’t sure who this new mech was, but he hoped that they would realise he was alive. He wished he could scream out, say something, let this other mech know that he was more than a pile of broken metal, but he was only with this new mech for a couple of seconds before the slightly comforting feeling of another being’s warm touch gave way to the sensation of falling.

His spark flared in pain as he hit the ground, and then there was nothing; just cold empty darkness.

Please, he prayed as his spark continued to slowly dwindle away. Please; someone find me.

Kup grumbled as he made his way through the lower halls and to the incinerator. Slagging glitch-ridden system never worked all that well to begin with in his opinion, but not working at all was a new one. Still, why the pit did he have to be the one to fix it? Did he look like a maintenance bot? He was an experienced warrior slag it all; he should have been living the high life at his age, not taking out the garbage!

He frowned as he stopped at the entry door, and punched in the access code a little harder than was really necessary.

The doors opened with a shudder, and Kup braced himself for the stench that he knew would be coming. They’d only just realised that the incinerator wasn’t working because of the level of garbage that had piled up. The incinerator was supposed to fire automatically every few mega-cycles, but judging by the level that the sensors had indicated, it hadn’t been firing for a long time.

Kup took a step back as the smell of over a week’s worth of garbage hit his olfactory sensors. He groaned, wished that this was someone else’s job for at least the tenth time that cycle, and reached over to turn on the light switch. His hand paused however, hovering over the switch for a moment as he spotted the faintest flow coming from something near the top of the pile. He stared at the light, wondering if he was seeing things, but when he blinked a few times and the light only grew more visible as his optics adjusted to the darkness, he was forced to concede that whatever it was, it was not an illusion.

He kept his sight fixed on the point of light as he flicked on the light switch. It took his optics a couple of seconds to readjust to the sudden brightness, but if he wasn’t mistaken then the light had come from a blue block of what looked like scrap metal resting near the very top of the pile. Kup told himself that it was probably nothing more than a faulty light or something similar, but for some reason he couldn’t look away from the blue cube.

Curiosity now too strong to resist, Kup slowly made his way over to the block of scrap metal, climbing over the rubbish and cursing as his hand came in contact with something that felt less than pleasant.

It was harder to tell now with the lights turned on, but it looked as though the glow had come from somewhere deep inside the block. There was something strange about it though. It was almost as though the light was calling out to Kup, and the way that it flickered and flared irregularly seemed almost like...

Kup stopped dead in his tracks.

No. There was no possible way that it could be true. It was unthinkable that something so cruel could have happened, but as he slowly took the last few steps towards the blue block, he started to make out what might once have been body parts; a smashed headlight, a crumpled tire.

Part of Kup wanted nothing to do with this; it was too horrific. But the poor being’s spark was still there, which meant there was a chance for them to survive.

Kup kneeled down, and with hands that were shaking, gently peeled back a piece of metal to better reveal the spark beneath. The orb of light flared in what little was left of its housing, and Kup prayed that he hadn’t hurt it.

“Don’t worry,” Kup said, as much to himself as to the pile of metal. Pit, he doubted the poor thing could hear him anymore. He hesitated for a moment, before running a hand gently over the crumpled spark casing; hoping with all his being that the action would help rather than hurt the other bot. “We’re gonna get you help. You’ll be fine.”

He forced himself to tear his optics away from the cube, as a fresh wave of horror sent shudders through his system. The thought that someone could do this to a fellow Cybertronian and then toss the remains away like they were no more than scrap metal; it was almost too disgusting and spark-breaking to bear.

He took a step back and tried to calm down. When his processor had recovered from the shock and was working near to normal he accessed his commlink and immediately called the emergency medical line. The voice that answered was one he didn’t recognise, but whoever it was they sounded stressed.

“Emergency medical response unit. Please tell us the name, location and nature of the emergency.”

Kup was about to answer when a scream sounded over the transmission and the mech on the other end called out to someone else in a worried tone.

“Slag it! The rust has reached the pain receivers in his processor. You need to clear the upload circuits and force him into stasis now or we’re going to lose him.”

Kup glanced at the cube again, knowing that this didn’t sound good for the injured bot.

“I’m sorry about that,” the mech on the other end said, calmer now, although his voice didn’t sound any less nervous. “We’ve got a Prime with cosmic rust, one of our best medics is down and we’ve got a pile of other injuries after the uprisings. I’m afraid that if this isn’t a life or death situation then it’s going to have to wait...”

“Well it slagging well *is* a life or death situation so you better get someone down here right now!”

Kup knew that some of his hysteria had slipped into his voice and he was, in part at least, taking out the emotional trauma on the medbot, but he was slagged if he wasn’t going to do all he could to keep this other bot online.

The mech on the other end of the comm paused for a second, before responding quietly.

“I’ve got your location. We’ll send someone as soon as possible, but it might be a while. You’re going to have to keep the injured bot online for as long as you possibly can until someone arrives. How was he injured?”

Kup glanced over at the cube again, trying to make sense out of the mangled and crushed body.

“I... I don’t know. He’s a mess. I think he was crushed.”

“Oh Primus,” the medbot swore softly. “Are any of his main systems offline? Audios, servos, optics...”

“Didn’t you hear me?!” Kup interrupted the other mech once more, “He’s crushed! I don’t think anything’s working!”

“His spark?”

“Fading but it's still there.”

“All right. Just try and keep it going until someone gets there.”

It was barely audible, but Kup heard the other mech’s sigh at the end of the sentence and knew what it meant; the medbot had practically given up on the poor broken mech.

Kup sighed as well, turned off the transmission, slightly disappointed that the medbot hadn’t given him any more advice than that, and turned to once more stare at the blue cube. He sat down right next to it and pulled it ever-so-gently to sit in his lap, the side with the exposed spark tucked safely against his own torso. He cringed as the spark flared and then grew a little dimmer at this action. Apparently even that much movement had been too much for it in such a fragile state.

Kup stroked the outside of the cube as gently as he could, relieved when this seemed to make the spark grow a little more bright. Encouraged now, he gently wrapped his arms around the cube and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the top.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered once more. “I’m not going to give up on you. I promise.”

\---

Blurr felt it again; tiny prickles of pain indicating that the mech; Blurr was sure it was a mech, although he didn’t know how he knew; was touching him again. They were gentle touches though, and the pain that they caused was nothing compared to the rest of his aching body. The warmth felt nice though; warmth and comfort, like he was being embraced. He focussed on that feeling, and promised himself that he would find a way to repay this other mech once he was fixed.

He was going to be fixed. Of course he was. This strange mech was still holding him; protecting him. There had been no attempt to fix him just yet but that didn’t mean it wasn’t coming.

He concentrated on the calming feeling of being held once more, and wondered if that was the other mech’s spark he could feel nearby; so bright and warm and tempting that his own spark called to it, pulling gently in its casing in an attempt to get closer.

\---

It was cold down here; cold and quiet and miserable and empty except for the two of them huddled on top of the garbage pile. Kup kept glancing down at the precious spark cradled in his lap, monitoring its brightness and trying to convince himself that it wasn’t gradually fading.

“You’re beautiful,” he told it, even though he still had no idea whether the other bot could hear him. “You know that? So amazingly beautiful.” 

He stroked the side again, still as tenderly as he could.

“It’s a crying shame that you’ve gotta reveal your spark this way, kid; should have been kept for someone special. To be honest I can’t tell that much, but your paintjob is real nice. Betcha you’re a real stunner. Beautiful bright spark like you is bound to have someone. You hear that? If you fade then someone will surely miss you, even if you don’t realise it.”

He pressed another kiss to the top of the cube, delighted when in response to the kiss the spark flared, lighting his torso with brilliant light for a few seconds before dropping back to a slightly brighter level than before. 

“That’s it! Hold in there bright-spark. Someone will come soon and then you’ll be saved.”

\---

He couldn’t really tell much in his current state, but it didn’t seem like he was being fixed yet. Blurr was beginning to wonder if he ever would be. Maybe he was past fixing and all these wonderful loving touches were just some kind being’s way of making him as comfortable and happy as possible until he eventually faded.

He wouldn’t be surprised if it was true. After all, it was becoming so amazingly hard to hold on anymore. He knew there was a reason he had to hold on. He had to tell someone... something important. He wanted to say thank you to the mech that was holding him but he was pretty sure there was something else as well. Oh how he wished he could thank the other mech, for noticing him; for holding him.

He could feel himself fading rapidly now, despite how often his saviour was touching him. He tried to reach out regardless; tried to let some small part of his spark brush against the other mech’s fingers as they danced over what was left of his frame.

“Thank you for caring,” he wanted to say, “but I have to say goodbye now.”

\---

Something wasn’t right.

Kup looked down at the spark in his lap and cried out in alarm. It was fading at a much faster pace than it had been before. Desperately he shifted the cube a little and caressed the spark chamber, hoping for any sort of positive reaction.

“Come on lad. Don’t give up now.” 

The spark brightened for a moment, and tendrils of light reached out to brush against Kup’s hands encouragingly, but as soon as his hands left the spark chamber it began to fade again, just as rapidly as before.

“Slag! If this is the only way to keep you online then fine!” Kup frowned, trying not to think of how invasive this was becoming, and placed his hands immediately back on the spark casing. 

He watched the spark anxiously, caressing the chamber continuously and having to choke back a sob as he realised the spark was still fading, albeit slower than before, but still at a pace that meant the other bot would be completely offline soon.

“No!” he shouted, voice echoing through the room. “I won’t let you fade on me now, you hear me!? I’m not going to let you go!”

It was then that Kup remembered. It had been right in the middle of the war, and a soldier had been dragged out of the fighting by a close friend. He had been badly injured, perhaps not as badly as the being in his lap, but his spark had been fading and medical assistance had been too far away to save him. Desperate, the mech’s friend had bonded with him, the warmth and power of the healthy spark keeping his friend online.

It was a desperate move, perhaps even crazy, but if it would save this bot’s life then it would be worth it. Kup brought a hand up to open his chamber, but hesitated for a moment. If he did this then they would both be stuck with it for life. A spark bond was unbreakable and permanent, and Kup was sure that a young, promising bot wouldn’t want to be chained to him for the rest of his life.

At least he would have a life though, right? He’d find some way to make it work. He had to. Kup leaned down and pressed another kiss to the top of the cube.

“Please forgive me,” he whispered as he opened his spark chamber with one still-shaking hand, “but I have to try.”

Light instantly flooded both Kup and the cube as Kup’s spark was revealed. He leaned down, closer to the cube, and gasped loudly as the other spark sought his out almost immediately. The two sparks clashed, the weaker one clinging to Kup’s as though it knew that its survival depended on this union.

All at once Kup knew more about this mech as their memories and minds joined. He remembered being young and talented and the fastest thing around... and so very lonely for some reason. There was speed and danger and betrayal, and just a few tiny, precious moments of friendship and camaraderie.

And then Kup felt and saw it; the panic, the running, the walls closing in and then... oh slag, so much pain that his whole body felt like it was on fire.

His hands reflexively tightened, pressing deep into what was left of the young mech’s body and pulling it closer as the shared sensations grew stronger.

And then there was hope; gentle touches and a warm spark and oh Primus I’m cold and sore, and oh so afraid pleasedon’tleavemethankyouthankyouthankyousomuch...

Kup choked back a sob and wondered if his new bondmate realised exactly what he had done in order to save him.

It’s all right, because you’re here and warm and I don’t know what you’re worried about but I don’t care anymore as long as stay. Stay with me, please stay, so warm...

Don’t worry, Kup thought. I’m not going to leave you bright-spark. I promise.

Kup could feel the energy building up in his frame, and wondered how overload was possible when there was still so much pain.

Kup overloaded with a weak cry and a shudder as the bond was completed. He could still feel the younger spark clinging to his own, desperately feeding off its warmth, and was too afraid of letting his bondmate fade out to risk moving.

He stayed there, body wrapped around and leaning on top of the blue cube, their sparks brushing against one another every so often.

You’ll stay? You’re not going to leave me, right? The voice that called across the newly formed bond was weak and full of pain, but as long as it kept asking, Kup knew there was still hope.

I’ll stay, he answered back. I’ll never leave you. You’re going to be all right bright-spark. I promise.

\---

Kup was in the exact same position when help finally arrived. The medbot was young, as were the two mechs that carried the stretcher behind him. 

“Oh Primus,” the medbot cursed softly as he approached Kup and realised firstly how badly damaged his patient was, and secondly, exactly what Kup had done to keep the other mech online.

“My name is First Aid,” the medbot called to Kup as he climbed over the pile of garbage to get to him. Kup looked up blearily in response to the voice, realising with a grin that it was the same medbot he had talked to over the comm. “I’m here to help.”

“Thank you...” Kup rasped, feeling less than wonderful now that he had been sharing Blurr’s pain for a while.

“Grapple! Hoist! Get that stretcher up here,” First Aid called back to the two mechs that accompanied him.

“I’ll carry him,” Kup objected, afraid of what might happen if his bondmate was torn away from his spark.

“The stretcher is for both of you, you idiot,” First Aid said, shaking his head at Kup. “There’s no way I’m going to try and separate the two of you now until I’ve got you in a safe environment and hooked up to spark support.”

First Aid leaned down to get a better look at what remained of Blurr’s body, looking very squeamish as he inspected it.

“What... what’s the patient’s name?”

Kup paused for a moment, searching through the memories he had received while their sparks had been joined, but unable to come up with an answer. “I don’t know.”

“What?! Are you insane? You spark bonded with someone you don’t even know?”

“Yeah,” Kup chuckled then, although the sound was without humour. “Couldn’t help it; if I didn’t then he would have died.”

“You realise that if the attempt had failed, you probably would have gone offline too.”

“It’s funny, but I didn’t even think about that at the time.”

First Aid stared at Kup in shock as the older mech continued.

“All I could think was ‘hope he doesn’t hate me for this coz now he’s stuck with an ugly, grumpy, old bot like me.”

First Aid shook his head again and knelt down so that he was looking Kup straight in the optics. “I’m sure that after what he’s been through and all that you’ve done for him, he’ll be glad to just be online.”

He placed a hand on Kup’s shoulder and nodded towards the stretcher, which was now hovering over a relatively stable position nearby.

“Let’s get the two of you out of here. This mech is still online thanks to you, but it’s going to take a long time and a lot of work to get him back to what he used to be.”

First Aid knew he wasn’t the most experienced of medics by any means. He was young, hadn’t been serving for as long as many of the others, and hadn’t seen nearly so many of the horrors that the oldest medics on the team even now remembered from their time in the Great War, and which spread around their team as whispered legends and rumours.

He doubted even one of the most experienced would have been prepared for this though. The crime itself was horrific enough; for crime it must have been with the body disposed as it had been. The thought of the repairs that would have to be done seemed almost as horrifying though. When the other medics had found out what First Aid was going to attempt, they were to a one, astounded, and, the young medbot knew, in doubt that either the mystery victim or his new bondmate would survive much longer.

He watched them now as they lay in recharge. Well, Kup was in recharge at any rate. The blue mech was in a slightly less compacted state than before, what bits that could be unfolded easily having been attended to in order to make the patient more easily recognisable as having once been a mech, but he was still little more than a pile of scrap metal, so it was hard to tell exactly what state of consciousness he was in.

Kup had crawled onto the berth beside his bondmate, one arm slung over the broken body, which he held close, their sparks only inches away from each other. It was medically necessary; the bot’s pain receivers had been located and shut off, and with barely any sensory perception left, the injured mech would need something to cling to or he ran the risk of fading very quickly.

First Aid had a feeling Kup would have been up there regardless. The old mech had already risked so much for this stranger, and had insisted on staying as close as possible to him ever since they had been rescued. First Aid had never met someone so selfless and caring.

The young medbot was brought out of his train of thought when Grapple entered the room, a slightly concerned look on his face.

“Any luck?” First Aid asked.

“Unfortunately no,” Grapple responded, folding his yellow arms and glancing over at the sleeping couple. “I checked the databases, local reports, everything; no report of a missing Bot that could match our patient.”

First Aid looked over to Kup again. The noise had obviously woken him, and his optics were blinking on slowly.

“It’s possible that no-one has realised he’s missing yet,” First Aid replied.

Grapple didn’t speak, but he didn’t leave either, and First Aid knew there was something else he wanted to say.

“Yes?”

“Well, there is another possibility,” Grapple suggested, confirming the other mech’s guess. “He could be a Con.”

Kup interrupted before either mech could say anything else, suddenly more alert and awake than he had been a nanoclick ago.

“He is *not* a Decepticon! I saw his spark! You think I wouldn’t have noticed something like that?!”

Grapple looked a little shocked at the older mech’s outburst, but made no apologies.

“It’s also possible that any information on him has been deleted,” First Aid suggested calmly.

“You mean to cover it up?” Both Grapple, who had made the inquiry and Kup, still sitting on the berth beside his bondmate, looked at First Aid expectantly.

The medbot nodded and wandered over to stand on the opposite side of the berth to the one that Kup had been sitting on.

“Well,” he began, speaking as he looked down at the bot, still amazed to think that someone could have survived what the blue bot had. “Whoever he is we’ll find out soon enough. We should be able to start reconstructing his frame tomorrow.” He looked at Kup as he continued. “You’ll have to be there of course, to help ensure that his spark doesn’t fade out. The good news is that if he survives that then he should be fine. Restoring his systems and reconstructing his plating will be fiddly and time-consuming, but relatively risk-free apart from the sensory network.”

“Couldn’t you just transfer the spark to a new protoform?” Kup asked, worry clear on his face.

“I’m afraid not,” First Aid replied. “If he’s much older than a sparkling then his spark will reject the new body completely. The two of you would both go offline and a perfectly good protoform would have been wasted.”

Kup seemed to think about it for a moment, before nodding sadly and leaning down to press a kiss against what remained of his bondmate’s torso.

\---

Kup knew that his bondmate couldn’t feel anything, but that didn’t make this any easier or less sickening to watch. Every crack and scream of bending metal thrust a painful stab of worry straight into his spark.

There was a scrape and a clunk at the other end of the berth and Kup quickly turned away.

“His right leg has come away from the main body completely, and it’s been crushed pretty badly,” First Aid commented.

“Complete reconstruction?” Hoist asked.

Kup couldn’t see what was happening, and didn’t really want to, but assumed that First Aid had nodded, for the next sound he heard was quick typing from Grapple, who was making notes at a nearby terminal rather than assisting physically.

Kup gently stroked his bondmate’s head, or what was left of it. Half of the plating had been removed earlier that cycle, leaving the Bot’s inner wiring and skeletal structure showing in places. He cringed as another snap came from the other end of the berth, and moved to rest his helm ever-so-lightly against that of the patient’s.

“Spark level fluxing!” Grapple called out from his spot at the terminal. “You better watch it or he could fade completely!”

“What? Why!?” Kup cried out, clinging to the mech’s upper torso. “You said he couldn’t feel any of this!”

“He can’t feel the pain associated with it,” First Aid explained as he rushed to adjust something on the spark support system. “Doesn’t mean his spark can’t tell that he just lost a limb. He’s going to know something’s not right even without the pain. For spark’s sake Kup, just keep encouraging him or something. I don’t know how you do it, but he’s going to need it!”

The machine let out a high-pitched beep, and the worried look on First Aid’s faceplates let Kup know that things weren’t going so well.

Kup curled around his bondmate’s torso, one hand flung gingerly over his chest. He longed to hold him closer, but knew that such contact could be dangerous in the current delicate situation. Instead he simply spoke, knowing that he couldn’t be heard, but hoping the message would reach across the bond somehow.

“Stay with me bright spark. Please, just hold on for a little longer.”

Tired...

“I know you are beautiful, but you just have to hold on a little longer. They said this would be the hardest part, but once this is over you’ll be all right, and soon you’ll be fixed. Then we can do whatever you want. Just name it and we’ll do it. I promise.”

Kup could feel the other mech pause, as though thinking, and wondered what strange demand his bondmate was about to make.

Hold me?

Kup sighed and shuffled a little closer, slipping his other arm very carefully under the other mech’s neck but still not daring any more.

“I am holding you.”

I can’t feel it. Why can’t I feel it?

Kup wished he could explain it, but doubted such a complex message would be understood over a form of communication which relied almost completely on emotion to get the message across.

Instead he simply opened up his spark chamber, not really caring if the three medbots in the room saw, and leaned closer to the other mech, hoping the nearness of his spark would help him pull through.

PART II

The first day was the hardest. Kup spent half of his time curled up next to the healing mech, comforting him and encouraging him. His spark spent a lot of time resting against his bondmate’s, but there was never an overload. Simply being near Kup’s spark seemed to be enough to help the other mech through, without a complete bond and Kup was glad for that. That level of intimacy still seemed like too much to be shown in front of the other mech’s, and there was always the risk that the sudden spike in energy and resultant shuddering would hinder the operations more than it could possibly help.

A couple of days into the operations work came to almost a complete stop.

Grapple and Hoist were nowhere to be found, and it wasn’t until First Aid explained to Kup that he understood; Ultra Magnus had been attacked, and was barely clinging on to life. All available medbots were being called to help, Grapple and Hoist among them, more for show than because they were actually needed. Red Alert, one of the best medbots on Cybertron was seeing to him herself. If she couldn’t fix him then there probably wasn’t much anyone else could do.

Still, there was little First Aid could do about it, and he worked through that day on his own, performing simple tasks like reshaping the replacement plating for the wounded mech.

The next time Kup pressed his spark to his bondmate’s there was an unusual amount of pain and fear in the younger mech. Kup simply put it down to the fact that the mech could tell the process of fixing him had come to a brief halt, whispered as many words of comfort to him as he could find, and eventually fell into recharge on the berth beside him.

It had been four days now since Kup had seen his own quarters. He slept on the small plain berth beside his bondmate, refusing to leave for any reason at all. First Aid didn’t fare much better, leaving only to recharge and to bring he and Kup energon, and arriving earlier in the day and leaving much later than he was actually required to.

“Thank you for this,” Kup told him one morning while the two were sipping energon together. “A lot of mechs wouldn’t bother.”

First Aid chuckled.

“Actually, a lot of the other medbots tried to tell me not to bother with it at all now that you mention it. I won’t lie to you. There have been moments when I’ve wondered what I’m doing, but we’ve managed to keep your bondmate on line all this time. Guess I proved the older mechs wrong.”

The medbot took one last sip of energon before tossing the empty cube in the waste disposal and moving to a nearby bench, where a series of small blue and white plates sat, reading to be attached to the mech’s helm.

“Good news is, we’re close to being done now. If all goes well then later on today we’ll be able to switch his sensory network back on. Not all of it of course. We won’t be restoring his sight until he’s almost completely fixed, mostly just so that he won’t have to see himself all messed up like that. Audio and pain receptors will be reactivated though, and we’ll also be restoring his vocaliser and some basic motor functions. You’ll be able to communicate with him properly now.”

First Aid smiled and looked back over to Kup. The old warrior looked anything but excited though as he traced a hand over the blue mech’s finely constructed arm, which had now been almost fully repaired.

“Kup?”

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Kup said as he entwined his fingers with his bondmate’s, marvelling at the smoothness and sleek design; so different from his own simple blocky build.

“I guess so,” First Aid conceded. He’d been more preoccupied with getting the other mech whole again, so hadn’t really taken much notice of what his patient looked like, but now that he was taking a good look he had to admit that the blue mech was quite eye-catching. He was sleek and stream-lined, obviously of a sports car make, broad shouldered, fine featured and from what they could tell, still quite young.

First Aid looked to Kup again, and noticed that his expression hadn’t improved at all. It was good news, right? Kup now looked as though he could burst into sobs at any moment. The older mech gave his bondmate’s hand a squeeze, before standing up and heading out the door with no further explanation.

\---

First Aid assumed that Kup would return soon. However, when they began to approach the time when they would be able to restore the young mech’s speech and movement, and Kup still hadn’t come back, First Aid began to grow worried.

“All signals are good,” Grapple announced triumphantly. “We can flick the switch now if you want.”

First Aid looked to the door, and wondered where Kup had gone. He cursed himself for not taking Kup’s comm frequency, but with the old mech never leaving the room there had been no need to comm him, until now. First Aid sighed and looked at the door again, before making a decision.

“I’m going to see if I can find him,” First Aid told the other two mechs. “Don’t do anything until I get back.”

\---

First Aid soon found Kup standing on the roof of the medical facility, staring out at the rest of Cybertron with optics that didn’t look as though they were seeing anything. A half-finished cube of high-grade sat on the roof beside him. Kup hadn’t even left the building.

The young medbot sat down beside the older mech. “We’re ready to give your bondmate his speech back. We’re just waiting for you.”

Kup was silent and unmoving for a moment, before he let out a noise halfway between a sigh and a grunt.

“What have I done?” he said, sounding annoyed with himself.

“What do you mean?”

“You saw what the kid looks like. Pit, he’s slagging *perfect*, and now for the rest of his life he’s stuck with me; an ugly old obsolete nobody. I didn’t even give him a choice!” Kup groaned and rubbed at his helm. “What if he hates me?”

First Aid sighed, and feeling a little unsure of himself, placed a hand on Kup’s shoulder, hoping that the gesture would bring some comfort. He’d never been much good with emotional situations like this, and spent a moment searching for the right thing to say.

“I can’t believe you’re still worried about that,” the medbot said, trying to smile and act carefree as though Kup’s worries were completely unfounded. “You’re his bondmate. You saved his life. The two of you will work it out.”

Kup smiled, knowing that the younger mech was at least trying.

“There we are,” First Aid grinned, even though Kup’s own smile hadn’t been particularly convincing. “Now, would you like to go inside meet your bondmate properly?”

\---

The warmth came closer again, and Blurr would have sighed happily had he been capable of doing so. It had been further away for so long that he had been starting to worry that it wouldn’t come back.

He reached out, spark dancing happily in its chamber.

Then suddenly the numb and quiet world he had been confined to erupted in a wave of sound and sensation. After so long in silence, even a quiet world was deafening.

\---

The patient awoke with a scream and Kup’s spark turned uncomfortably in his chest.

“What’s wrong with him?” Kup demanded of the three medbots.

The scream died down to a whimper. First Aid seemed a little shaken but not particularly worried.

“It’s okay,” he explained. “The sudden rush of information to his processor will have caused a little bit of a shock.” First Aid grabbed the mech’s right hand in his own, seemingly pleased when a couple of his patient’s fingers twitched in response.

“Where am I?” the mech asked, his voice sounding a little strained.

“You’re...” First Aid went to answer, but was soon interrupted by the patient himself, as he continued to speak without a single pause.

“I need to get up and warn everyone! We’re all in danger, and I know that for sure after what he did to me. He could kill someone else. I can’t stay here! I have to warn everyone about Shockwave! Help me up! Shockwave...”

Kup placed a single finger on the mech’s lips and he fell silent.

First Aid turned to Grapple and forced a smile. “Well, at least now we know why he ended up like he did.”

He turned his attention back to the two mechs on the berth. Kup was sitting close to his bondmate again, and moved his hand to gently cup the side of the younger mech’s face.

“It’s all right. We know about Shockwave,” Kup said softly, not wanting to tell the younger mech anymore unless it upset him.

The mech was very still and silent for a moment longer before he pressed his face against Kup’s hand.

“You’re the one that saved me, aren’t you?”

Kup nodded at first, but then remembered his bondmate still couldn’t see yet.

“Yes.”

The worried look from earlier returned to Kup’s features and First Aid prayed that everything would go smoothly.

Kup gently stroked the side of his bondmate’s face, before continuing. “Do you understand what I had to do to save you?”

“I couldn’t exactly feel very much, but I know you were there, and you were warm, and I don’t think I would have made it through if you hadn’t been there, so I don’t know what it was, and I’m not sure if...”

Kup placed his finger on the mech’s lips and he fell silent once more.

“I’m sorry,” the younger mech said as soon as Kup’s finger had moved, his voice now a little bit slower and more controlled. “I know I talk too much and too fast.”

Kup would have smiled wider if it wasn’t for what he now had to tell the beautiful young mech. “This may not be easy to hear,” Kup said, no longer touching the younger mech at all, “but we’re spark-bonded.” The young mech froze completely, and Kup wished he knew what he was thinking. Using the bond to find out now seemed too invasive however, and he chose to simply continue.

“I’m sorry, but it was the only way I could think of to stop you from going offline.”

The younger mech stayed silent, but Kup felt something brush against his arm and looked down to see his bondmate’s hand trying to grasp at him. He took the hand in his own, fingers entwining with one another quickly, and risked a quick glance over the bond. He had expected confusion, shock or disappointment; had feared outrage or despair, but found only love, gratitude and joy, accompanied by a small amount of curiosity. Who was this mech that he was bonded to? What did he do? What did he look like? That was all the younger mech really seemed to be worried about.

Don’t ask too many questions, Kup thought to himself. You’ll probably be disappointed by a lot of the answers.

“What’s your name?” the young mech asked him, squeezing Kup’s hand gently as he did. Then, almost as an afterthought he added, “My name is Blurr.”

Blurr, Kup thought. My bright spark finally has a name. It suits him somehow.

“My name is Kup,” he replied, surprised when Blurr pulled his servo up to rest on the younger mech’s face once more.

“Thank you Kup,” Blurr said, nuzzling his bondmate’s hand affectionately as he spoke. “Thank you so much. You’re the only reason I made it, and now I can feel you properly and it feels so very wonderful.”

Kup smiled and caressed the side of his bondmate’s face gently as he thought for a moment. He had promised Blurr he could have anything if he pulled through, and the younger mech had only asked for one thing.

Kup lay down on the berth beside his bondmate and wrapped his arms around him, careful not to brush against any of the areas of exposed wiring where panels still had to be replaced. Blurr’s smile grew wider, and even though he still couldn’t move most of his body, he did what he could, moving him helm so that it tucked comfortably against Kup’s, and moving his arms so that his hands rested against Kup’s chest.

First Aid looked at the two mechs, pressed up against each other and both smiling blissfully and realised that he and the other two medbots had been forgotten a while ago.

He ushered Hoist and Grapple out of the room, before following them himself, knowing that tonight he would be able to relax and recharge peacefully for the first time in days.

PART III

“So there we were, surrounded by four of the biggest Slugolians you could imagine, with no way out but through them or back into the lava pit. Of course, me being the reckless young fool I was, I start shooting at them again, which just makes them angrier. They start crawling towards us, making us back closer to the lava, and it begins to look like we’ll have to choose between burning and melting in the pit or being crushed and eaten.

“Then Springer surprises us all by jumping back into the pit. We all think he’s a goner, but then we turn around and there he is, hovering over the pit and out of reach of the Slugolians. No-one had told us that he had a second alt mode!”

A scoff came from Grapple on the other side of the room and Kup paused in the middle of recounting the tale to whirl around and glare at the younger mech.

“You got a problem with my story?”

First Aid chuckled, looked up from the wiring he was working on, and smiled gently at the older mech. “You must admit Kup; an Autobot that can fly and has a second alt mode? It sounds rather far-fetched.”

“There was a time when you could use Decepticon upgrades and technology without being considered a freak or a traitor,” Kup muttered. “Smart mechs learn from their enemies, kid; not like the stubborn glitches that are in charge now.”

“Careful,” First Aid said with another chuckle. “Sentinel Prime hears you talking like that and you’ll be arrested.”

“Sentinel Prime can bite my aft,” Kup proclaimed loud enough that all the other mechs in the room cringed. “That lousy blowhard was working with a dangerous Decepticon for stellar cycles and didn’t even notice!”

There was a whimper from Blurr, and Kup realised too late what he had said. His bondmate still felt guilty over what had happened to Ultra Magnus, and really hadn’t needed the reminder.

Open mouth, insert stabilizing servo, Kup thought with a groan.

“I didn’t mean it like that bright-spark. You did everything you could.”

“It’s all right,” Blurr sighed. “Could you just keep going with your story though, because I want to know how you got away, because Springer flying over the lava pit is all well and good but what about the rest of you; you don’t have any way to fly.”

Kup felt Blurr’s hand give his own a gentle squeeze, and he rubbed at the back of his helm sheepishly.

“It’s actually not all that exciting. Springer was a big mech see, so we all just jumped on his back and stayed there, hovering over that lava pit until reinforcements came and rescued us.”

Blurr chuckled and squeezed the older mech’s hand again. “That was quite an incredible story Kup.”

“No kidding,” Grapple muttered, obviously still doubting the legitimacy of Kup’s story.

“Just because you weren’t there and didn’t see it with your own optics doesn’t mean it didn’t happen,” Blurr objected. He paused for all of a moment, and Kup knew that he was thinking about something. “There is one thing that I would like to know though because if these Slugolians were so big and dangerous and were such a threat then why haven’t I heard about them before now?”

“Well...” Kup sighed and looked a little sheepish. “When reinforcements arrived they weren’t exactly interested in negotiations if you know what I mean. One of the other soldiers, can’t remember his designation now, had a liquid nitrogen gun; turned out to be really effective against the Slugolians. Once we’d worked that much out we managed to bring about the practical extinction of the species in only a few mega-cycles. Shame we had to do that, but that’s war for you I guess.”

The room fell silent at that, and Kup felt a soft pulse of sorrow come to him from Blurr’s side of the bond.

“Depressing as slag I know,” Kup sighed. “Here I am trying to keep you entertained and happy, and I go and tell a story with a sad ending like that. Sorry.”

He smiled sheepishly, and even though Blurr couldn’t see it, he must have been able to feel it over the bond at least, because he smiled back.

“Well, I have some news which should cheer everyone up,” First Aid said as he approached the berth with a few complicated pieces of machinery in his hands. “It’s time to give you back your sight Blurr. In just a few nanoclicks you should have working optics again.”

Kup knew he should have been happy. That was certainly Blurr’s response. The pulse of happiness that flooded the bond was so strong that Kup felt a little guilty. His own emotional response had been panic.

“I’ll finally be able to see what my bondmate looks like,” Blurr said, a wide smile settling on his face. “I can’t wait because I’ve been wondering and trying to imagine what Kup looks like but he won’t really tell me all that much except what colour he is.”

Kup sighed and gently petted the younger mech’s hand. “Don’t get too excited, all right? I’m not much to look at; just old and boring. Don’t want to get yourself all worked up only to be disappointed.”

Blurr’s smile didn’t fade. 

“It’ll be all right,” the blue mech whispered. “I promise that no matter what you look like I’ll still be happy to be your bondmate.”

Kup could feel Blurr doing his best to send reassurance and love over the bond and forced himself to smile. He moved Blurr’s hand up to his mouth and left a tiny kiss on it, before stepping back and letting First Aid get on with his work.

Kup fiddled nervously with his own hands as he watched First Aid connect the newly repaired optics to his bondmate’s processor.

“All right. Now I’ll need to you stay completely still for a moment,” First Aid commented as he fiddled around with something on the back of Blurr’s helm. “This may sting a little. Don’t worry, that’s perfectly normal. The first pulse of energy through sensitive circuits like these can sometimes take the processor by surprise. Okay... three... two...”

Kup saw Blurr’s hand twitching and reaching out for his own, but he couldn’t bring himself to grab it right at that moment. He told himself it was because First Aid was in the process of doing something delicate and the smallest bump could cause a problem, but the truth was he was far too afraid that this would be the moment he lost Blurr as a happy, willing partner.

“One.”

First Aid flicked the switch, and after a few moments a light flickered to life in Blurr’s optics. The young mech blinked a couple of times as he waited for the static to disappear and his vision to clear up. He then turned to look straight at Kup.

They both froze. Kup looked this way and that, but never directly at his bondmate. He had never felt so nervous before in his life.

“Kup?” Blurr asked slowly. “I mean, you have to be Kup, because you don’t look like a medbot, and you’re greenish and you told me that much, but I don’t know what you were so nervous about because you’re not bad looking at all.” Blurr paused for a moment, and looked away as though he himself was nervous. “You’re quite handsome actually.”

Kup still couldn’t bring himself to move any more than to turn towards First Aid. “You sure his optics are working properly?”

First Aid chuckled and emerged from behind Blurr and the berth. “He’s your bondmate. What did you expect him to think?”

“And you saved my life,” Blurr added. His hand twitched again, and this time Kup rushed over to grab it and hold it in his own. 

Blurr stared down at the hand as he ran his fingers over it, inspecting it both with touch and with his newly reborn sense of vision. His eyes slowly moved up Kup’s arm then, and back to his face briefly, before letting his gaze roam down the rest of Kup’s body with so much eagerness and curiosity that Kup felt his temperature and spark rate rising in response.

“It looks like your alt mode probably isn’t all that different from my own,” Blurr commented. “I mean, mine is an alien model, so of course there’s going to be differences; such primitive wheels for a start, but apart from that I don’t think we’re all that different.”

“’Cept you’re prettier and a nice new sleek model,” Kup commented.

Blurr shrugged and pulled at Kup’s hand so that the older mech had no choice but to kneel at the side of the berth where he was closer to his bondmate.

“You’re worried about nothing Kup,” the blue mech said. “I think you’re handsome really, and besides, even if I didn’t it’s the spark that really matters and I already know that your spark is really nice and warm and it felt so good...”

Kup pressed a finger to Blurr’s lips, silencing him instantly.

“Not too sure the rest of the room needs to hear that much information bright-spark,” Kup chuckled.

Blurr’s lips pressed against Kup’s finger in a brief kiss, and it was a moment before Kup could find the sense to speak again.

“Er, you really mean it about thinking I’m handsome, huh?” he muttered. “Doesn’t make any sense to me, but I’m glad. Wouldn’t want you getting stuck with someone you thought was ugly.”

“You were worried about that, weren’t you?” Blurr asked, grabbing Kup’s hand in his own once more. “I could feel over the bond that you were worried about something, but I couldn’t work out what it was. You don’t like yourself enough, you know? You’re a sweet and smart and handsome mech but you don’t even realise it.”

Kup tried to force his spark-beat to slow down, but it was getting more and more difficult when the younger mech kept smiling at him like that, and it certainly didn’t help when Blurr brought his hand up to his face and nuzzled into it affectionately.

“B... Blurr...” Kup stuttered nervously. The amount of love and affection that was flowing over both sides of the bond right then was almost too much to bear. “There’s still other mechs in the room, love.”

“I know,” Blurr said with a gentle smile. “I’m not blind anymore Kup.”

The young blue mech chuckled and turned to smile at First Aid. “And you must be one of the medbots that fixed me, right? Your designation is First Aid, isn’t it? You’re just as young and friendly looking as you sound.”

He then turned to Grapple and his smile faded a little.

“And you’re Grapple, right? You’re too serious, you know that? You need to learn to have a little more fun and to be nicer to Kup. And er... the other one isn’t here right now, is he? Hoist?”

“That’s right bright-spark,” Kup answered before Grapple or First Aid could. “He’s one of the medbots watching over Ultra Magnus now.”

“Ah, that’s right. Well then,” Blurr paused before looking at the other three mechs again and smiling. “I’d like to thank you all now that I can see you and express my thanks properly. Thank you all for saving me and fixing me. If it wasn’t for you three and Hoist then I would have been offlined; so thank you.”

Kup smiled and caressed the side of Blurr’s face. First Aid chuckled and patted Blurr on the shoulder.

“You can thank me later,” he said with a sigh. “I won’t consider you fixed until we can get you moving around again. The last of the repairs should be completed tomorrow though, and after that it’s just a case of recovering on your own energy.” First Aid smiled and winked at Kup.

“At least you’ll have a doting bondmate to get you through it all though, right Kup?” the younger medic said, and Kup had to wonder if he was being teased somehow.

\---

The repairs went as well as they could have hoped, and the next day saw Blurr able to move his arms and legs independently. 

“Of course you’ve been weak for a while,” First Aid said as he reconnected the rest of Blurr’s systems to his processor, “so it’s going to be a little while before you’ll be able to get up and walk around again. You should just be trying small movements to start with okay? Let your body get used to moving again before you try anyth...”

Blurr’s feet had twitched for only a moment before he had sat up, swung his feet over the side and attempted to stand up on his own. The attempt didn’t go too well however, and Blurr fell back onto the berth as soon as he tried to put weight on his feet. Luckily Kup moved fast enough to catch him and help him to lie back down again.

“Small movements!” First Aid repeated with a sigh. “You’ll be up again soon, but I don’t want you pushing yourself until your body has healed completely.”

“But I wasn’t pushing myself. I was just trying to stand and if I can’t even stand then I’m not even really fixed! I want to run around and stretch out my legs but I guess I can’t yet, huh?”

First Aid sighed and watched as Blurr’s feet twitched at the end of the berth.

“Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid, won’t you Kup?” First Aid asked the older mech, who nodded in response.

“I will,” Kup said, giving Blurr’s helm an affectionate petting. “He’s not leaving my sight for quite a while yet.”

“You know you could return to your own quarters tonight? Blurr should be all right here on his own now.”

First Aid couldn’t work out who looked more put out at that idea. Blurr frowned and clung to Kup’s arm, and Kup certainly didn’t seem to mind the touch. He smiled at his bondmate, before looking back and shaking his head at First Aid.

“I told you, I’m not leaving him.”

\---

Everyone seemed to be in a good mood for the rest of the day. Hoist had popped in to congratulate them all, and even Grapple had been smiling more than usual.

Blurr had still been a little over-eager to get up and moving, and he’d even been able to stand again with only a little bit of support from Kup. First Aid had been too afraid that anything more would be too much for his systems though, and had insisted that he rest as much as possible.

Sometime in the afternoon some high-grade had found its way into the room, and just before they left, the three medbots had sat down and enjoyed themselves. They had offered some to Kup as well, but he had declined, insisting that because Blurr couldn’t have any then he was going to abstain as well.

Eventually the medbots left, full of laughter and congratulations for Kup and Blurr. First Aid was the last to go, and he smiled softly at the couple, who were currently sharing the medical berth and grinning as though it was the most comfortable recharging location they could have imagined.

“Good night Blurr, Kup,” First Aid nodded at them both as he went through the door. “Are you sure you want to stay here tonight?” he asked Kup with a smile, knowing all too well what Kup’s answer would be.

“I’m sure,” Kup said, shuffling a little closer to Blurr on the berth for emphasis.

First Aid chuckled before placing his hand on a switch, pausing as he did.

“I’m sorry that I have to do this, but regulations are regulations after all, and as we’ve established, Sentinel Prime is an aft about these things. Now that you don’t need the spark-support systems or anything like that then I’ll be switching the room off overnight to save energy.”

First Aid’s hand pressed the switch and the room went almost completely dark.

“Unfortunately that means the lights as well. If you need anything then you can turn it on if you want. I doubt Sentinel will be able to kick up much of a stink about that as long as we stay under our energy quota.”

The three of them chuckled at that, pure joy turning something that would not have normally been humorous into a nice little private joke.

When First Aid’s laughter stopped he turned to the two of them again. “We’ll be keeping you in here for observation tomorrow, but after that you’ll be free to go. Congratulations on making it through, and thank you.”

“What for?” Blurr asked. “I should really be thanking you again because I mean what I said yesterday and if you hadn’t helped Kup save me then I never would have made it through.”

“I’m thanking you because you were strong enough to help me prove everyone wrong,” First Aid answered, bright blue optics shining by the door way. “No-one thought I’d be able to bring you back, but I did, so thank you, both of you, for helping me prove the doubters wrong. I think I’m going to get a lot more respect as a medic after this.”

First Aid smiled and left. The door slid shut automatically behind him, leaving Kup and Blurr alone.

The room was silent, and dark, but neither of its occupants seemed to mind all that much. The lights from their optics glowed in the darkness, and brought just enough light that they could see the smiles on each other’s faces as they lay on the berth beside one another.

Blurr reached out slowly to entwine his fingers with Kup’s, looking up at the older mech for support, as though he was unsure of his own actions.

Kup smiled, and leaned down equally as slowly to press a kiss to Blurr’s lips. Blurr’s optics fluttered offline and he let out a small keening noise. Kup had only intended for the kiss to be light and innocent, but Blurr wrapped his arms around Kup’s shoulders and pressed back eagerly, deepening the kiss, and the older mech found himself returning the kiss just as eagerly, despite his original intentions.

One of Blurr’s legs hooked up over Kup’s hips, and he pressed against the older mech, whimpering as he did. Kup pulled back from the kiss and looked down at the needy look on his bondmate’s face, before sighing and pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

“Slowly now bright-spark. Remember what First Aid said. No pushing yourself just yet.”

Blurr let out an upset little ‘Hmph’ and pressed his lips to Kup’s again briefly.

“But I want you,” he whispered, before kissing the older mech again. Kup froze, both because he was afraid of hurting the newly repaired mech, and because he was shocked by Blurr’s words. He had been so afraid that Blurr would reject him; would hate the thought of being bonded to an older mech like him, especially considering how beautiful Blurr had turned out to be, but here he was, wanting nothing more than to pin Kup down and ravish him as far as the older mech could tell.

Kup woke up to himself in just enough time to kiss Blurr back, and wrap his arms around the younger mech. When they pulled apart again, Blurr looked at Kup with such a worried look on his face that Kup had to give in.

“Gently then bright-spark. Gently. Don’t want you hurting yourself. What would First Aid do to me if he came back in here in the morning and saw that I’d gotten you broken again? Now lie down beautiful. Don’t move too much, all right?”

Blurr nodded, and Kup could tell that the younger mech was doing his best to be still, but he obviously found it hard, because his legs still twitched and he shuffled around on the berth a little bit, whimpering in anticipation.

Kup leaned down and pressed another kiss to Blurr’s lips, letting the mech deepen it as much as he wanted. He was trying so hard after all. Kup could feel the self-restraint the younger mech was having to exercise over the bond, and Blurr still didn’t even do so much as wrap his arms around the older mech.

Kup’s hands moved down slowly to trace over Blurr’s torso, gently running over the plating and seams. This was his first chance to find out where his bondmate was sensitive, and he made sure to keep part of his focus on the bond, monitoring it closely so that he could tell when Blurr was getting the most pleasure.

He soon found a seam that connected Blurr’s upper and lower torso, which when caressed just the right way brought happy whimpers from the younger mech, and made sure to pay a lot of attention to it as his other hand roamed over the rest of Blurr’s body, searching for other pleasurable spots. 

A quick exploration down the lower half of the blue mech’s body let Kup know that his bondmate’s feet were also extremely sensitive. A few caresses in several points down there made Blurr cry out in pleasure and writhe almost uncontrollably on the berth.

It wasn’t exactly the most convenient place however, and Kup filed it away for use later, before moving back up Blurr’s torso, leaving kisses and caresses as he went.

His hands soon brushed against the headlights on Blurr’s shoulders, and Kup smiled as the touch brought out a reaction almost as strong as the one from touching the blue mech’s feet. He ran a finger around the outside of both of the headlights, and was pleasantly surprised when Blurr practically screamed in response.

“Oh Kup, oh Kup, oh Kup, yes there, please...” Blurr muttered as Kup continued to tease the headlights, occasionally straying to caress Blurr’s arms or neck as well.

There was a pleasant feeling building up in his spark as he continued to work, and Kup briefly wondered what was happening to him. There was arousal there yes; it would have been incredibly difficult to watch Blurr in such a state and not find it arousing; but there was something else there as well; something much deeper and more satisfying that crept across the bond and messed around with his spark-pulse.

Kup leaned down and pressed a kiss to Blurr’s cheek. The younger mech let out a whimper, and a sliding noise, followed by a tiny ‘click’ let Kup know that Blurr’s spark casing had opened.

He briefly considered the idea of bonding with the younger mech again, but he wasn’t sure if that would be such a good idea with Blurr still in a delicate state. He also wasn’t sure whether either of them was emotionally ready for such a step. It had been different in the incinerator; desperate and more about keeping Blurr alive than anything else. 

Kup reached in and gently caressed the casing around Blurr’s spark. Blurr let out another scream and arched off the berth as he did so, and Kup nuzzled Blurr in response, before whispering softly to him.

“Remember love, gently.”

“I can’t help it,” Blurr panted and writhed. He arched up again, trying to get Kup to pay attention to his open spark chamber once more. “It just feels so good and my spark wants more, so much more and I don’t want to seem like I’m demanding it or anything but please Kup... Please?”

Kup sighed and pressed another kiss to Blurr’s cheek, even as his hand slowly moved back in to the younger mech’s chest to play with the casing around his spark once more.

Blurr’s effort to stay still was a little more successful this time, but his hands flew up to cover his mouth and stifle the screams and moans that threatened to spill out.

Kup grabbed Blurr’s hands and shifted them so that they lay on the berth on either side of Blurr’s helm.

“He didn’t say anything about making noise, did he bright-spark?” Kup mentioned with a wink.

“I... I know... but if I’m too loud then everyone else in the building will hear us and know what we’re doing and oh Primus Kup! Aaaah!”

Kup leaned down and kissed the casing of the spark several times, which apparently led Blurr to forget all about staying quiet, because he screamed every time Kup did it. Kup’s lips felt strange when they brushed against the spark. It was a good sort of strange though, similar in a way to the feeling that was rising in his spark.

Blurr was soon a writhing, whimpering mess, calling out promises and pleas to Primus and Kup interchangeably. Kup left one last kiss on the spark casing, and Blurr screamed as overload flooded his circuitry.

Kup had only just felt the shudders start in the mech beneath him, when his own spark flared in pleasure, and he stifled a scream as a sudden and entirely unexpected overload pulsed swiftly through his own body as well.

He pulled back from Blurr as the excess energy slowly faded from both of their bodies. Blurr’s spark cover slid shut on its own, and Kup gently lowered himself down on top of the younger mech, panting and shaking a little as he did so.

He checked to make sure that Blurr was comfortable, but he could feel nothing over the bond except for an overriding sensation of bliss and contentment.

“I... I overloaded too...” Kup muttered as he thought about what had just happened.

To his surprise Blurr chuckled and nuzzled into him.

“Of course you did Kup,” he whispered, as though they were sharing a great secret. “We’re bonded, remember. If I overload of course you’re going to as well.”

“Ah,” Kup said, nuzzling back automatically. “Forgot about that.”

Blurr cuddled in, looking over at his bondmate with sleepy, half-hidden optics.

“You’ve never had to think about these things before, have you Kup?” Blurr asked, his voice still a whisper.

“No,” Kup admitted. “Never.”

“Well,” Blurr said as he cuddled into the older mech, “you do now.”

\---

The next day saw First Aid, Blurr and Kup standing at the entrance to the Autobot Security headquarters. Kup’s optics were fixed on Blurr, watching him closely for signs that he really was okay with all of this. It had been fairly easy to get Blurr back on his feet. First Aid had been surprised at how quickly the blue mech seemed to be recovering, and had suggested that he wait longer before venturing outside, but Blurr insisted that he would be just fine. Well, fine enough for a brief trip to Security Headquarters for a long overdue report at any rate.

“Are you sure bright-spark?” Kup asked softly. “From what you’ve told me, and what I’ve felt, the whole experience was fairly horrifying. Reliving it all could be hard.”

First Aid glanced at Blurr, his own optics checking for signs that any part of his body wasn’t functioning correctly. The blue mech stood strong however, and if you didn’t know what he had been through then you never would have guessed that he was anything but in top form.

“I’ll be fine Kup,” Blurr said, unusually slowly. He glanced at his bondmate and smiled bravely at him, before continuing in his usual fast-paced style of speech. “I have to make this report though. It’s my duty, and even though it’s too late to stop Shockwave from doing anything more or to save Ultra Magnus then the information that I give might help in some other way. There was that other mech that I told you about anyway; the one that put me in the garbage. He might not be evil; I’m pretty sure I only looked like a pile of scrap so I can’t really blame him for throwing me away, but you never know. Besides, it’s my duty and if we didn’t do our duty then everything would fall apart, wouldn’t it?”

Kup sighed and looked at the door to Security Headquarters once more. He knew it was irrational, but he was more than a little afraid that something might happen to Blurr if he was to enter. What if Shockwave wasn’t the only spy in the organisation? He tried to ignore those stupid little thoughts though, and nodded at Blurr, making sure that the younger mech would feel his support and love over the bond as he did.

“All right then bright-spark,” he said, gesturing for Blurr to lead the way. “Just remember that I’m right behind you if you need me.”

Blurr smiled and led the way, with the other two mechs following closely behind him. He turned a couple of corners, and soon reached a room marked as the office of the Head of Security.

Blurr had no idea who he would find behind that door. All he knew was that he would no longer be taking orders from Longarm. Being on duty all the time meant that he had little contact with anyone apart from the mech he had made reports to, and that had always been Longarm, or on occasion, Ultra Magnus.

The door opened automatically as they approached to reveal a room that had large windows and a fairly decent view of the city beyond. A red mech sat at a desk in the centre of the room, busily reading through something so intently that it took a few seconds for him to tear his gaze away from it and look up at the newcomers.

“Can I help you mechs with something?” the small red mech asked.

Blurr had slipped behind Kup as they had entered the room. Kup guessed it was because the younger mech wasn’t quite as confident as he would have had them believe. There was a strange sensation over the bond as Blurr observed his new superior though; not quite familiarity, and not quite fondness, but for some reason Blurr had become slightly more confident as soon as he had seen the red mech.

“You know him?” Kup asked quietly.

Blurr shook his head, and Kup made a mental note to ask his bondmate about it later.

“Well?” the mech asked the three of them again.

“Special Operative Blurr here,” Blurr said, stepping out from behind Kup and standing to attention in front of the other mech’s desk as he did so. “Here to report.”

Cliffjumper barely looked up from what he was doing, and quickly tapped at a data screen in front of him. “Blurr huh? You were reported as a possible MIA. Haven’t had your regular reports after all for quite a while. My name’s Cliffjumper by the way. Cliffjumper Prime. I’ll be taking over where Shock... er... Longarm left off. So, what do you have to report?”

“Shockwave attacked me sir,” Blurr said, not breaking attention for a moment, even though Kup could tell he was a little bit worried about having to relive what he had been through in too much depth. “I only just survived and have been recovering since then.”

“Well...” Cliffjumper paused and looked between the three of them. “We did find out about Shockwave, and I can’t imagine there’s much else that you would be able to tell us. There’s a lot going on right now as well. I don’t know where you’ve been ‘recovering’ lately, but you’ve obviously been out of the loop, so to speak. Not all that much point in the report, is there?”

“Where he’s been!?” Kup muttered angrily. First Aid cringed and wondered if he would have to stop Kup from possibly killing Blurr’s new superior. “From what we can gather Shockwave almost killed him, and then some rust-ridden fool put his remains in the garbage! I swear, when I get my servos on the both of them...”

Cliffjumper looked more than taken aback at Kup’s outburst, and he chuckled nervously.

“Well er... I’m sure I’ve got some time right now. Have to keep correct protocol I guess, right?”

Kup looked anything but impressed.

“Easy now Kup,” First Aid said, gently patting Kup on the shoulder in an effort to calm him down. “Let’s just leave Blurr to make his report, all right?

Kup continued to mutter quietly, but allowed himself to be led out of the room, leaving Cliffjumper and Blurr alone.

Cliffjumper put the data pad he had been examining down, got to his feet, took his first good look at Blurr, and immediately froze where he stood. He stared at Blurr, and stared some more, panic rising in him as he recalled Kup’s words.

Blurr was after all, a scarily familiar shade of blue.

... Some rust-ridden fool put his remains in the garbage! I swear, when I get my servos on the both of them...

Blurr wasn’t quite sure what to do when, before he had even started his report, Cliffjumper went disturbingly pale and promptly fainted.


End file.
